<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peel Away The Layers Till You're Nothing And No One by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778707">Peel Away The Layers Till You're Nothing And No One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logince but make it spicy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Degradation, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Top Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman works too hard. It's a good thing Logan knows just what to do to distract him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logince but make it spicy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peel Away The Layers Till You're Nothing And No One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with these two horny nerds.</p><p>
  <b>Be sure to read the tags. Again, this fic includes consensual noncon as a roleplay. If that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip this one.</b>
</p><p>(Title: Modern Love - Mother Mother)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a couple, Roman and Logan were completely comfortable with each other. Perhaps that came with starting their relationship in the most intimate place possible, revealing just how passionate they could be about each other in one sweaty afternoon, and the trials that came with working back into all the emotional stuff. Either way they were somewhat of a power couple. Communication was no issue for them as they were equally outspoken when it came to what they wanted, and that often translated to the bedroom as well.</p><p>Of course, they could be sickeningly vanilla at times like any other couple, using intimacy as a way to show how much they cared for one another. Other times they were experimental and played around with different dynamics, testing their limits like a pair of scientists with something to prove.</p><p>One of the things they discussed was a roleplay scenario wherein Logan would find Roman at a random point in the day and take him right then and there, regardless of location and time. When they had talked through the idea and both found the power dynamic exciting, they added it to the list of things they would try out. After that conversation, the anticipation of when it would happen often had Roman on edge whenever they would be in the same room together, watching Logan closely and trying to figure out when exactly he planned to strike. The latter would be infuriatingly teasing about it, making a point of touching Roman casually or making intense eye-contact.</p><p>However, for a while nothing happened and Roman slowly lowered his guard, only for it to happen when he least expected it.</p><p>It was late at night; past when they'd usually dinner, but before everyone’s bedtime, when Roman was working on the script for an upcoming project. Admittedly his mind had been in a one-track sort of state since he had started the project a few days prior, which pushed his and Logan's agreement to the background. </p><p>At some point during hour 9 of today’s work, 2 hours since his last break, he heard the door to his room open and close, soft footsteps approaching behind him. He’d recognise that walking pattern anywhere, so none of this was of any alarm.</p><p>“You’ve been working for hours now.” Logan said, announcing his presence by placing his hands on his shoulders and leaning down to look at what he was doing.</p><p>“That’s because I have so much to do, mi amor.” Roman replied, placing a kiss on Logan's cheek before returning back to writing.</p><p>He felt the pen being snatched out of his hand and he stood up to get it back, arguments on his lips, only for the weight against his back to increase until he was forced onto the desk, stomach pressed against the papers he was working on. </p><p>“You haven’t been paying attention to me.” Soft words tickled his ears. There it was: an invitation for this to stop, as they agreed to. Roman gulped, finding himself more curious about where this would go than caring about his responsibilities.</p><p>“Oh- I-I’m sorry Logan. But it’s important-” He whimpered, body already growing hot with arousal as they slipped into the roleplay.</p><p>His wrists were restrained and pulled them in front of him, held firmly in place with a single hand while the over roamed over his body, ending with a sharp slap to his backside. “What did I tell you to call me when we're alone, slut?”</p><p>“<em> Sir, </em> please-” Roman gasped with pain. “Please not right now, I need to get my work done.”</p><p>He was slapped again, and he could barely fight the moan that escaped his mouth. “Are you saying that your work is more important than me?”</p><p>“N-no, never!” He argued, but it was too late.</p><p>“For that I should fuck you against this desk that you like so much. Treat you like the disobedient little pet you are. Would you like that?”</p><p>Roman wiggled uselessly. Between his restrained arms and Logan’s legs entrapping his own, there was nowhere to go. “Please no, not here!”</p><p>Fingers found their way into Roman’s mouth and he slicked them up obediently as they moved over his tongue. He heard Logan chuckle, the sound moving further away as he pulled back to stand up right. </p><p>“I think you’re lying. You want this don’t you? That’s why you acted out: to make me punish you. I bet you're just too embarrassed to say how needy you are to be filled by my cock, too.” He pulled his fingers out of Roman's mouth, humming contemplatively. His hand tightened around Roman’s wrists until he whined and tried to tug his arms out of the vice-grip.</p><p>"That’s not true.” Roman protested, voice watery. </p><p>Perhaps his performance was a tad too convincing, because Logan’s fingers paused by his waistband; always such a worrywart about going too far. “Color?”</p><p>“<em> Green. SO green. </em>” Roman confirmed quickly.</p><p>At that Logan relaxed and proceeded forward, pulling Roman’s pants down and slowly inserting his fingers into his ass, two at a time. Roman hissed at the intrusion, the rough feeling turning him on. The spit on Logan's fingers was enough to allow for an easy enough entrance, although if it hadn't Roman wouldn't have complained much, being a bit of a glutton for pain (as they found out quite early into their experimental phase).</p><p>“Look at you, so pretty being fingered by me.” Logan complimented proudly. He then began quickly pumping his fingers, setting a faster pace than how they’d usually lead up during preparation. Roman squealed and struggled to move away on instinct, his efforts to get away being in vain. Logan was pleased with his own strength; even though the other's found it unexpected, given his nerdy persona, it gave him a leg-up during moments like this, and he indulged in the feeling of having power over the other side.</p><p>“Stop! Please stop.” Roman faux-cried. “I don’t want this, sir.”</p><p>The fingers inside of him stilled, until they <em> curled </em> just right and Roman moaned wantonly, pushing backwards to meet the sensation. The hand holding his wrists together moved and pushed down on his back, pinning him in place at his centre of gravity. Damn nerd.</p><p>"Don't you?" Logan replied, a smugness in his voice that probably would've been there had they not been in character. Sex was the only time he was able to get away with being so self-satisfied without argument, and he would use that to its full advantage. "Then I suppose you don't like it when I do this?"</p><p>He repeated the motion, hitting spots with his long fingers that had stars exploding in front of romans eyes. </p><p>"A-ah! Sir~." Roman cried. He knew that he needed to keep up the roleplay but it was getting harder and harder to focus when Logan kept touching him in places he knew he loved. "Noo. I can't do this- I need to- ah~."</p><p>And then another finger was added, bringing the total up to three. Even though Logan's fingers were thin, Roman’s ass was stretched to fit them all. Had Logan not been supporting him, he would have fallen to the ground, completely lax and pliant for Logan to do as he pleased with him. His dick was already hard and pressing against his still-clothed stomach, the days without release only adding to the danger of coming too soon.</p><p>“Well, I suppose that's too bad.” Logan announced suddenly, removing his fingers all at once. They clutched onto Roman's sides as Logan lined himself up, preparing him for the next step and giving him time to use their safeword. “Deny me all you want, but I’m going to take you right here and you’re going to be a good boy and accept it.”</p><p>"Wait-!" Roman cried out, screaming in surprise when Logan shoved himself into his still-tight hole and getting caught half-way. Logan swore, fingers tightening ever so slightly as he gained his bearings.</p><p>"Please be gentle!" Roman begged him desperately as Logan inched himself inside, secretly hoping for anything but. "I-its too much." </p><p>"You're <em> mine, </em> Roman <em> . </em>I'll use you however I like.” Logan snapped back. Roman tried not to let his legs shake at the possessive tone in Logan’s voice, but found it hard to do so when Logan’s dick dragged roughly against his walls, teasingly slow before launching into his assault.</p><p>He had to brace himself against the table when Logan's grip on his hips grew harsh, using it to slam the creative side back into his dick. They had just begun and it was already too fast; too much. Roman could sense himself growing nearer to climaxing, and with Logan showing no signs of taking it easy on him, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.</p><p>"Hnng- sir I'm gonna- gonna-." He choked pathetically, not even able to finish his sentence.</p><p>"Are you this close already, when I've barely touched you?" Logan tutted, reaching around and squeezing below the tip of his dick. Roman made a noise of complaint. "How about this: I'll let you cum once you admit how much you like me fucking you."</p><p>Romans cheeks flushed at the request. "I-I’m not-" He began to protest, only to keen needily when Logan slammed against his prostate. His hips thrusted desperately into Logan’s hand to try to get it to move except it only tightened, stopping his release in its tracks.</p><p>"Please let me cum! Sir, I need it. I’ll do anything." Roman pleaded, fingers clawing into the papers below him.</p><p>"Then <em>say</em> <em>it</em>." Logan demanded, aiming another thrust towards his prostate.</p><p>"I-I love it! I love how you fuck me." He babbled, high pitch with want, too desperate to feel embarrassed with the words that spilled out of him. "Love how you take care of me and use me. Ah- I l-love how you feel inside me, making me feel good."</p><p>"There you go. That wasn’t so hard, was it?" Logan said, more gentle this time. His hand finally left Roman's dick, only to entangle in his hair, pulling at it roughly. The added pain helped Roman fall closer into release. "Like I said, you belong to me, and as long as you do I'll always make you feel good."</p><p>"T-thank you sir." Roman panted, allowing Logan to press his cheek against the desk. All the while, his senses continued to be assaulted, and it was quickly enough to push him over the edge. With a groan, he came over his own stomach. Distantly, he hoped it didn't get onto his work, otherwise Logan would pay for that later.</p><p>When his legs grew weak and finally buckled, Logan pulled him up by the arm and laid him on his back, resting his legs over his shoulders so that he wouldn't need to stand at all. He then dove back in, resuming his pace without further lead-up.</p><p>The change in position allowed Logan to reach deeper, and he groaned, feeling himself get squeezed by Roman's post-orgasm spasms. “I’m going to fill you up. Have you walk around filled with my cum still inside of you. Would you like that baby?” Logan questioned, arms boardering each side of Roman's head.</p><p>Roman shuddered, mouth falling open as the pressure in his stomach began to rise again, too soon for him to prepare for. He couldn't even respond to Logan's dirty talk, too overwhelmed to formulate an answer (even though it was always so hot seeing the usually-rigid Logan let loose like that).</p><p>Logan watched his face closely when he noticed Roman's open silence. “...You’d let me do anything to you right now, wouldn’t you?” Logan knew that had been the point of this whole exercise, but he had hardly realized how much it turned him on until now; being handed all of the reigns, something he rarely got to experience in his life otherwise.</p><p>His thrusts stuttered, and Roman soon realized he was slowing down on purpose. He let out a helpless whine as his overstimulation was drawn out for longer. Logan swore under his breath. Even though he was trying to make his own pleasure last, he was finding it hard to hold on when Roman would make those noises under him. It felt uncomfortable and strange to be so out-of-control of his own actions, but more and more often he found that he couldn't help himself but loose all of his composure. Somehow, he didn't mind it, and just allowed himself to get lost in what he was currently feeling.</p><p>“God, you’re so perfect for me Roman,” He gasped involuntarily. “Love the way you give in, love the way you trust me- fuck- love the way you feel.”</p><p>Roman leaned in and Logan met him halfway for a soft kiss. And then gradually his hips quickened again, thighs hitting the back of Roman’s with sharp slaps. Roman mewled into his mouth, body shuddering as tears left his eyes. Logan shushed him.</p><p>“I know baby, I know. I’m almost done. You’re doing so well.”</p><p>The roleplay fell away as they held each other in earnest. Roman tried to hold in his sobs, but Logan managed to pull them out of him with every snap of his hips. He felt himself coming undone, in that methodical way that Logan always did with him; pulling him apart bit by bit until there was nothing but his vulnerability left. Logan really could have done whatever he wanted to him, and he loved it. Loved <em> him. </em></p><p>“L-Logan.” Roman sobbed, clinging to his arms as if they were a lifeline. “I love you.”</p><p>The logic side groaned, holding Roman’s body close as he finally came deep inside, pushed to orgasm by the words. Once he was finished, he lazily fucked his cum deeper into him a few times before pulling out altogether and detangling himself from under Roman's legs.</p><p>Roman was completely boneless on the desk, out of breath and clearly in no state to move, so on shaky legs Logan picked him up and carried him over to his bed where he laid him down, sitting next to him.</p><p>“‘M gross. Don’t wanna make my bed messy.” Roman complained weakly. Logan laughed lightly in response.</p><p>“I’ll draw you a bath later, sunshine. For now you should rest. You deserve a break.”</p><p>“...‘Kay.” Roman complied, curling up to his side as Logan laid down next to him. Considering how long he'd likely been awake before Logan had interrupted him, he must have been tired because it wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep. It took Logan a bit longer to feel ready to take a nap, since he didn't usually like to disrupt his natural body clock, but he eventually joined him.</p><p>Before he did, he watched the side slumbering peacefully in his arms, and kissed his forehead gently.</p><p>“I love you too, my prince.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>